


Same Beginning, Different Endings

by namjoon_for_president



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Family, M/M, Mean Parents, Not As Expected, Not So Supportive, Secrets, Tears, questionable, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namjoon_for_president/pseuds/namjoon_for_president
Summary: It's time for Draco and Harry to come out to their families. Now that Draco is old enough to move out, he plans on telling his parents before they find out through the tabloids. Terrified on how it will go, he goes alone and ready for backlash.Harry, however, isn't afraid to tell his friends, he's just terrified to break the news to Ginny, who he believed he was going to marry. Ginny still expected answers after their abrupt breakup. Everyone was whispering about what that might mean, now it's up to Harry to break the news.
Relationships: Background Dean Thomas/Seamus Finnigan, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 64





	Same Beginning, Different Endings

"Are you sure you're okay going alone?" Harry asked, gripping Draco's hand tightly.

"Of course, love, if you go it'll only make things worse," he assured, patting Harry's head lightly. "But thank you for worrying about me."

\--------

"Mother, father, I have something to tell you," Draco announced.

"What is it, darling?" Narcissa asked softly, continuing her knitting.

"I-I'm gay."

"That isn't _bad,_ Draco _._ We may be traditional but we'll support you. Now who made you happen upon this realization?" Lucius asked calmly.

"I'm shagging Potter!" Draco announced.

"You let _Harry_ _Potter_ violate you?" Lucius asked, enraged.

"It's the other way around."

"That _hardly_ makes this any better!" Lucius replied, standing from his chair.

"Darling, sit down," Narcissa pleaded, grabbing Lucius's hand.

"I will _not_! Do you not care that our son is a disgrace to the family name? Not only is he gay, he's shagging _Harry_ _Potter_ , the bane of my exsistence," Lucius snapped.

Draco felt tears prick his eyes but he just squared his shoulders. "It's my life. I'm moving out at the end of the school year. I have saved enough money seperate from _you_ to buy a flat, I also have a job lined up at the ministry, come fall, it'll be like I never existed... like you've always wanted."

"We will give you no financial aide. The money in that Gringott's vault is yours legally, I cannot change that. After that you will get nothing from us."

"Have fun in Azkaban, I actually have someone to vouch for me, you're damned," Draco hissed to his father. "Mother, we have someone willing to help you out because you were never a prominent member of the group. If you want it, it's yours."

Narcissa nodded and whispered softly, "Thank you, Draco."

Lucius stood and in a flare of anger, he slapped Draco across the face. "You are no longer connected to the Malfoy name."

"Good, I was planning on taking Potter's name anyway."

\--------

Harry stood nervously in front of his friends. "Ron, Hermione, Ginny, I have something to tell you."

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked sweetly, rubbing Harry's arm to calm him.

"I-I'm gay."

At first everyone was a bit shocked. Ginny looked the most understanding out of all of them. Ron was a bit confused at first but eventually nodded, Hermione snapped from confused to happy in about three seconds flat.

"That's not a _bad_ thing, mate. We support you no matter what, even Ginny. Now who are you shagging?" Ron asked.

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny and Hermione both snapped at the same time, slapping either arm.

Harry burst out laughing but calmed before saying calmly, "Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Really? Don't get me wrong, I'm still supportive, but he's a bit of a git, don't you reckon?" Ron asked, a bit astounded. "You're really putting it in Malfoy?"

"Other way around," Harry corrected. "But, yes. That's correct."

"I knew it!" Seamus shouted, walking in with Dean. "You owe me twenty galleons, darling."

"Whatever," Dean replied, rolling his eyes.

Harry looked mortified for a second before conceding, it was a bit obvious to the right person.

"He's not _bad_ , Ronald. He's gotten much better," Hermione replied matter-of-factly. "He's definitely a lot nicer."

"He really is, Ron. He helped me with my charms last week, I got an A," Ginny smiled brightly.

"We _do_ all share a mutual hatred for Lucius Malfoy," Ron admitted. "Okay, fine. You're shagging Malfoy, I can cope."

Ginny ran and hugged Harry. "No matter what, you're my best friend. I had always said we were better as friends."

"That you did, you genius little fire ball," Harry admitted.

"Is my sister more important than me?" Ron asked, sarcastic hurt in his voice.

"Of course not, Ron..." Harry began. "But Hermione is."

"I knew it, take that, Ron!" Hermione cheered.

"Come here, dorks," Harry urged.

They all shared a group hug.

"Is this why you were wearing a Slytherin tie one day? You said it was a dare so I dropped it," Ron asked.

Harry blushed. "Yes it was."

\--------

"If we ever get married, I'm taking your last name," Draco sighed while they laid on Harry's bed.

"Don't you want to keep up 'the good Malfoy name'?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"It's one final 'fuck you' to my father," Draco sighed. "Not marrying the woman he wanted me to, dating you, shagging you, taking your last name."

"Sounds lovely, darling," Harry mumbled, shoving his face in Draco's sweater.

"Do you think your friends would accept me?"

"Of course, it's not like we're Slytherin's, we can acept anyone here in Gryffindor," Harry replied with sarcastic pride.

"Oh sure, mister 'I was supposed to be a Slytherin but hated my boyfriend so now I'm in Gryffindor'," Draco replied.

"How do you think it would've been different if I were in Slytherin?"

"This wouldn't have taken so long," Draco sighed, squeezing Harry with the arm around his waist.

"I really wouldn't have it any other way," Harry replied.

"You know what? Me neither."


End file.
